A sound output device (namely a speaker), being linked to other electronic devices and producing a sound output, takes a variable form, structure, and size depending on its intended use. For example, a sound output device designed for producing a bass sound and a sound output device designed for producing a high-pitched sound can have the respective forms, structures, and sizes. Owing to the recent boom in the outdoor sports, portable sound output devices are getting great attention from the public.